The wild within
by starlightwishes12
Summary: I'm new to this, but i really wanted to write about Maddy& Rhydian after season 2! My story follows immediately after Maddy leaves to find Jana's pack. Maddy & her parents help Janas pack to become more human friendly, meanwhile Alric cant adjust to life alone and finds a pack to seek vengeance ! But when Rhydian finds Maddy what will happen next? (lots of maddian)
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfblood**

Chapter one

Maddie's P.O.V

Emptiness fills me as I turn away from my friends. Even in wolf form I could still feel Rhydian's kiss on my lips. Running faster, I catch up with my mam and dad; they run either side of me like body guards. As we track the scent of Jana's pack, the sun begins to set so we rely on our night vision more. We run on and on over bushes, ditches and fallen trees. None of us speak; we can run faster if we are silent. I can sense we are long way from home now. I take note of our surroundings, a dense wood. The energy here is soft and gentle like a feather pillow. It feels like home.

"Maddie, do you smell that?" My dad says with gestures and facial features. I take a deep inhalation and the smell hits me. Like a bee attracted to sugar, I am pulled by the smell! Meat. Hot mouth-watering dear meat mixed with a familiar smell. It's Jana's pack! The three of us slow to a walk as we scan the trees with our eyes and noses to locate the wild pack. After a while the smell becomes so intense and I know we must be close. I glance to my left and spot the bright glow of a campfire. We've found them!

All of a sudden I'm pushed to the soggy ground with such force I'm shocked back to my human form. I hear my mam barking in surprise. After a couple of weary seconds I come to my senses and my eyes focus on a red-brown wolf staring down at me. "Jana!" I laugh as she covers me in slobbery licks of affection. She morphs back into her human self and pulls me to my feet. She turns to my parents. "I'm so glad you're here, please come and join us round the fire. It is dinner time and the pack don't like waiting"

My parents and I settle down by the warmth of the fire as several faces, human and wolf watch us wearily. Jana climbs atop a tree stump and politely clears her throat. "Pack, we have guests. As the chosen pack leader I say we welcome them with open arms. Treat them like your own, for they will stay with us for many moons if I am correct" Her speech is followed by howls of approval and I give Jana a thumbs up. She seems so different; happy and full of purpose. It makes me feel even emptier and I stare into the fire. A pack member drags a large pot with hunks of meat inside. The pack is now transforming into human form as they all grab meat from the pot. The moon lends me it's gentle strength as we eat. Conversations with Jana and the rest of her pack dull my loneliness inside. After dinner, I become aware of how tired I am from our great journey. Tugging on my dad's sleeve I whisper, "Where are we supposed to sleep?" He looks around and locates Jana. "Let me ask Jana, I'll be a back in a second" As he stands up, twigs snap under his boots. For a few minutes Jana and my dad talk under the trees, and then she gestures to my mam and me to follow her. She leads us down a trampled path through the trees to a hillside with a round opening near the ground. "It's not much, but its home," she whispers and invites us inside. As we enter, I see the centre of the round stone cave is a large fire pit with a mountain of grey ash. Along the edges are beds of furs and makeshift pillows. She points to a large bundle of fur. "Use these for you beds, and make yourself comfortable. Tomorrow we shall hold a meeting about this situation. The pack will need to know what duties you can fulfil and why you have come. Please get some rest now" Jana hugs me and gives me a grin before taking wolf form and running out the cave. Through exhaustion, none of us speak as we make our beds. We know that tomorrow will bring plenty of speaking and for now we all want to sleep. As I lay down, Rhydian enters my thoughts and a silent tear runs down my cheek. Before long I drift off to sleep with the sound of my dad snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Maddie's P.O.V

I wake up cold and hungry with a longing for my friends. Sitting up, I stretch and looked around the den. The fire in the middle glows red. All the beds are empty so I get up and head to the cave entrance. "**_Pssst_**" My ears figure out the direction of the whisper. I look up into a nearby tree. Ceri, Rhydians mum stares down at me with her wild eyes. She beckons me to climb up. In the distance I can hear Jana bellowing orders to her pack. I gather I don't have much time until the pack meeting so I begin to climb the tree. I find a comfortable position on the branch nearby her and smile. "It's good to see you cub, how is my son? Did he stay with the humans?" She asks me. At the mention of his name, my heart beats faster. "Rhydian is fine, he is staying with his foster family. I asked him to come, but it would be too much hassle. I'm sorry, but it's only safest this way." She looks over her shoulder to the pack. "Maddie, this morning, before any of the pack woke, you parents explained everything to Jana and I. We know how hard it's been with your DNA being discovered. We want to help you" I hope she doesn't know I kissed Rhydian, but I'm sure she knows he is my alpha. We share a teary smile then clamber down the tree and walk along the path to the pack.

Jana stands upon the tree stump like last night, the pack including Ceri and Bryn are on the floor around her crouched down watching her expectantly. My mum, dad and I stand behind Jana. A slight breeze sends smells of damp earth around the camp. Jana raises her arms for silence, then lowers them. My mam gives my hand a squeeze. "Today, we shall begin to get all our questions answered. Today, we start new. It will be exciting, interesting and above all an adventure. Maddie, Emma and Daniel are here because through no fault of their own, their secret was discovered by a scientist" She pauses and the pack begin to growl and fret. "Quiet! All the evidence of their DNA has been destroyed, nothing can be proven about wolfbloods. But they are still at risk from being imprisoned and experimented on by this one scientist. We need to help them and they need to help us. The old ways of scavenging like beasts is behind us, a new way forward is clear. Maddie and her parents will help us." The pack applauds and gathers around us shaking our hands and hugging us. Like instinct I remember all there scents. The last person to greet me is a boy, about Rhydians age but he has brown hair and smells different; like pine cones. He shakes my hand, " I'm glad you're here. I'm Jake, let me know if you need anything." My face burns red a he leans in closer and whispers in my ear "I'm Jana's alpha. Don't tell anyone yet, it's going to be announced later" He grins at me and runs away through the trees.

The day is filled with packing up belongings into leather bags and getting to know the pack. Jana has decided we should move to an abandoned country house to begin

living more civilised. Off the top of my head I can remember, Alice and Tom who are Jakes parents, Ceri and Bryn, Sam and Oliver who around twenty years old and love to play rough and tumble in wolf form. However much I love the excitement of a new pack, I still miss my old one; with Shannon, Tom and Rhydian. At around four in the afternoon, I wander away from the commotion in the den and into the woods. I can hear my mam and dad chatting to Tom, so I know they won't notice me going. I start running, my head bangs and the thought of Rhydian makes my veins begin to grow blue and before I know it, my wolf takes over and I'm on four legs. After a while I find myself at a lake, I look over the water and howl long and hard. I cannot describe my heart ache in howls so i stop and whimper before sinking into silence. "Maddie, what's wrong?" I look behind me and see Jana standing there. In her eyes I see that she wants to help me. I change back to my human form so I can speak. "Nothings wrong, I'm just tired," I mumble. The mud beneath me splats as I nudge it with my toe. "If nothings wrong then why did you howl like you're heartbroken? It was the same howl I heard my father cry when he was banished." She lifts my chin with her fingers tips and wipes my tear away with a thumb. " I know you and Rhydian are in love. I used eolas to watch you leave him, I saw the kiss. I'm sorry. You will see him again, it won't be forever." She smiles at me and I try to smile back but my throat aches and I can't speak. Together we walk back to the den. Everyone is waiting for us with bags slung over the backs. My dad embraces me in a hug, "keep strong, we need to look the future and not think about the past." I hug him back and cling on to him hard. So, with nothing but the clothes on my back and the presence of my new pack, we journey to our new den.

Rhydians P.O.V

School becomes a blur. I feel like I am alive just to see Maddie, nothing else matters. It's hard to keep my mind from wondering to thoughts about Maddie, but Shannon and Tom help me out. In my classes they try distract me with essay writing and talks about the latest 'doctor who' episodes.

It's been a long day at school so I get home and collapse onto my bed. From under my pillow I pull out the gift Maddie slipped into my pocket when we said goodbye. A photo of her and I together at the school disco, she looks beautiful. After a while it gets too painful to look at the picture so I walk into the garden to feel the calm nature around me. I get a thought about using eolas; I could find Maddie! How could I have not thought of this sooner? I place a hand against the rough bark of a chestnut tree. My mind opens up to the world, my vision is a bird's eye view; clear and vibrant. I race past the place we said our goodbyes and through the woods. Soon, I come across A small wild wolfblood digging up roots. I would know his face anywhere, it's Bryn. "Rhydian, is that you?"**_ What! _**How does he know I'm using eolas? "Bryn, it's me Rhydian, how can you hear me?" He gets off the floor and closes his eyes, his head tilted towards the blue sky. "Rhydian, we are both using eolas. Don't you see? We can talk by using eolas! This is amazing! I miss you brother." I Feel tears running down my face but I concentrate harder. "How is Maddie Bryn? Is she okay? I miss you too cub," I say to him. His answer echoes in my mind, "She misses you; mother says she has a broken heart that only time can heal. Our pack has moved to a new location on the border of a small village called Rockley "An ear splitting scream escapes Bryn's lips. My vision blurs in the sudden confusion, my heart beat quickens. I can see strong arms contain the struggling cub, he legs flail about like a flapping chicken. The man holding him growls in his ear viciously. The man holding him is**_ Alrick_**..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Rhydians P.O.V

It's Saturday morning about seven in the morning. It is almost sunrise. I lean over my cereal bowl, milk drips down my chin and I swipe it away with my sleeve. With my foster parents at work, the house is peaceful and I can plan my journey to find Maddy.

After dressing in my jeans, a checked shirtand a warm hoodie, I empty my school things from my canvas rucksack. Books and pencils tumble onto my bed. From my wardrobe I dig out some clean boxers, and a spare pair of jeans and a top. I pack them carefully into my bag. From the draw in my desk I retrieve a note pad and pen. I scribble down an excuse to my foster family, I tell them I'm going on a camping trip with Tom. They like Tom, they trust him and think he is sensible so I know they won't worry. I leave the note on my desk and then carry my bag downstairs. In the kitchen I fill a water bottle and grab some crisps and a couple of pot noodles. It all piles into my bag neatly. **_This is it._** I leave my home.

After I've left the house, I head towards the hillside overlooking Stony Bridge. On my way I pass all the places where I used to hang out with Maddy. More than anything I want to hold her and kiss her and never let go. At the top of the hill, I turn back to look over the village one last time, and then look away with a deep pain in my chest. Who knows how long my journey will be to find Maddy and Bryn but I have to warn them about Alric. Once the coast is clear I transform into my wolf, this way I can run faster. I feel free and full of life. Nothing can stop me.

**(sorry for the short chapter, i hope you like it though! Please leave a review and follow the story, message me if you would like a shout out in my next chapter. When i write the next chapter, i will make sure that Maddy is reunited with Rhydian)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maddys P.O.V

A week after moving to the new house with the pack, Bryn went missing. Jana sent Tom and Oliver (our best hunters) to track his sent. They haven't yet returned after leaving last night. Ceri has been in a state of panic and keeps switching between wolf and human as she loses control. In her sleep last night I heard her screaming for Bryn and Rhydian. Although I feel like howling for Rhydian too, I think I have more control than her. More discipline.

The pack has adjusted well to living in a house. The large abandoned country mansion has eight rooms. Each girl has their own room which is Jana, Ceri and I. My mam and dad have a shared room as well as Alice and her partner Tom. Oliver and Jake have a room to their selves also. The spare bedroom has been used a store room for clothes and hunting gear. Before Bryn went missing, he shared with Jake.

After helping the pack clean up, I feel the urge to explore the house to take my mind of the stress I am feeling. I climb the wooden stair case to the third floor to see if there is an attic. Behind me a floor board creaks. Spinning around, I find Jake stood smiling at me. "Oops, I've been spotted," he jokes shyly. He walks towards me, slowly, looking straight at me. "Are you following me?" I ask, he laughs slightly and stops walking until he is stood in front of me. He is so close; I can feel his breath on my face. He is taller than me so I have to look upwards. "So what if I am?" He isn't laughing now; his face is straight, his green eyes looking into mine. He doesn't break eye contact and neither do I. His mouth cracks open into a grin and he laughs loudly, "I'm just _joking! _ Ha-ha, you should have seen your face. Come on let's explore!" He walks down the corridor and I follow behind him feeling confused. I'm pretty sure the way he looked at me was the way Rhydian looks at me, I hope I'm wrong. I wonder if he really does love Jana, he did say that he was her alpha after all.

Shannons P.O.V

It's been a week since Maddy has gone. A part of me is missing; Tom and Rhydian can both feel it too. It's so hard not to cry, but we have to be strong.

The first time we saw Doctor Whitewood was Sunday at lunchtime, the day Rhydian texted Tom and I to say he was finding Maddy. We were sat in Bernie's sipping on a hot chocolate when through the window; Doctor Whitewood could be seen sitting on a bench across the street. Tom was in mid-sentence when I told him to shh and pointed out the window. "C'mon Shan, lets go," he had left with me immediately.

Tom sits opposite me in my kitchen, buttering some bread. "She's crazy, Doctor Whitewood has gone loopy, Tom!" I stare at him sadly. He takes a bite from his slice of bread and butter, chews and swallows. "I know Shan; I wish we could do something to make her go away." I sit there in silence so Tom boils water in the kettle. An idea suddenly comes to my mind, I spring out of my chair and it clatters to the floor. "Tom, I've got an idea!"

Jakes P.O.V

In the attic, Maddy pulls a heavy box into the centre of the room. Dust glitters in the light. Together we open it up and she lets out a small gasp of excitement as we sort through the contents. There are books, piles and piles of human books inside. Maddy smiles that sweet smile of her hers and hands me a book. "You'll like this one," she says, "It's about the human world, you can learn from it." I suddenly feel embarrassed and look down at the book cover, "I can't read." She takes the books from my hand and reads it to me. The words pour out of her mouth like liquid gold. She makes something I cannot understand feel exciting and beautiful.

**(two days later)**

**Rhydians P.O.V**

Two days surviving in the wild, racing through the woods, reading the signs of nature and following the scents of Maddy and Jana's pack and I am finally here. I look up at the country house surrounded by the woods. It is so tranquil and calm here. I approach the house and knock on the door. Who knows what I will say when I see her, sometimes words cannot portray emotions that a kiss or hug can.

The door swings open, in front of me is Jana. Her face is full of shock, and then she laughs and hugs me. "Rhydian, you look a mess!" She pulls me inside. I look over her shoulder and on a wooden stair case, is Maddy. Behind Maddy is a boy with green eyes. i stand still, unsure what to do. I smile at her._ Finally_. She races down the steps and flings herself into my open arms. Her sobs are loud, and I begin to cry to. People start filling into the hall way to see what the noise is. Emma and Daniel enter too, they smile at each other. I pull myself away from Maddy and look into her hazel eyes. "Hello," I whisper. "Rhydian, you found us," her watery smile lights up her face. I wipe a tear from her cheek and kiss her once, softly.

**Thank you for reading, please leave comments and give me any criticism or praise! Next time, we see Alric's point of view and find out what Shannon is planning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(This is the chapter describing the two day gap when Bryn went missing up to when Rhydian finds Maddy)**

Jakes P.O.V

The evening we searched the attic, Maddy had an idea to bring the books into the living room on the second floor. The pack gathers on the floor in a circle. Ceri sits on a chair in the corner gazing out the window. Jana takes a seat next to me and smiles, she looks excited. She's a very pretty girl Jana is, but I'm having second thoughts about becoming her alpha. I can see in her eyes that nothing has changed, she still feels the same about me.

Everyone except Ceri turns their attention to Maddy as she holds a book in the air. "This is called, Harry Potter, it's about wizards and stuff" She places it on the floor. "This one is an Argos catalogue; if you want to know about all the things humans use in their world, look through this. There are lots of children books with pictures and I have found some cooking books too." She smiles at me across the room. I wink at her and she quickly looks away, her cheeks flushed red. Jana, oblivious to our little communication asks Maddy why we need to learn how to cook. "I suppose you don't have to, it's a human activity after all but it would make a nice change from raw meat wouldn't it?" We nod in unison. "Once I make you an apple crumble, you will see how much you have been missing!" She exclaims excitedly.

Today, Maddy and her parents become the temporary pack leaders as we are taught more and more about the human world. It's so fascinating! They use metal things to eat their food and use things called televisions which as Maddy explained are moving pictures. I can't believe we used to live among the mud and dirt of the wild, sleeping on dead animal skins when we could have had all of this… this magic! And of course, Maddy has been the one to show us.

I slip out of the kitchen as Daniel and Emma explain the concept of 'baking' and go to find Maddy in the living room. She's on the living room sofa, looking at something. She senses I am there but doesn't look at me. In the empty room I feel awkward, so I take a seat next to her. That's when I notice she is looking at a picture of a boy. He has blond hair and is smiling a wide smile. "Who's he?" I inquire. She puts the picture face down in the arm of the sofa. "He's called Rhydian, he was my Boyfr- … my best friend." Her fingers fumble with the hem of her sleeve. "You feel affection towards him?" I ask quietly. She doesn't say anything but nods. My heart kind of skips a beat; I thought that she would learn to love _me._

Maddys P.O.V

After I have nodded, he clears his throat and gets up to leave. I grab his arm, he spins round. "Don't go," I plead. So he takes his seat again, cross legged and faces me. "I understand, you don't want to be alone, but even with someone there it is still lonely." I am stunned by his words, I cannot speak. He knows exactly how I feel. He leans in to hug me. I rest my head on his shoulder and cry for so long my eyes burn. "He's never coming back." I cry between sobs. Jake gently strokes my hair until I stop crying, and somehow, I begin to feel better. "I'm here for you, for as long as you need me." Jake whispers.

**(The next day, the morning of the day Rhydian finds Maddy)**

Maddys P.O.V

There is still no sign of Tom and Oliver who went to find Bryn. I feel disappointed I didn't take better care of him for Rhydian. Still, the pack has full confidence Bryn will be found!

Now it's been over a week living in the wild. I feel more at home in nature than ever! I go on daily runs and have been learning all the names of plants and which plants are edible or not. Jack likes to keep me company outside and Jana has noticed this. There is no tension between us, just admiration for each other.

After having a morning run with a few of the pack, we bundle back into the house and hang our wet coats up in the cloak room. Jake and I run upstairs to bring more cooking books to the kitchen when suddenly the front door knocks. I stop and spin round; Jake behind me puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me stumbling. Jana opens the door and in slow motion I see Rhydian lock eyes with me. _Rhydian. _I leap down the stairs and Jakes hand slips from my shoulder, leaving it feeling colder. Rhydian hugs me, and kissed me. He has actually found me. It feels so surreal. I turn from Rhydian to see the whole pack gathered around us. "Everyone this is Rhydian," I address them, feeling shaky. My mother and father look at each other, sharing thoughts by just looking into one another's eyes. "Come into the living room pet". With my hand securely held in Rhydians, we walk together behind my parents into the room. "I've got so much to ask Mads," he says looking down at me through his long eyelashes.

Jakes P.O.V

She didn't even look back at as her and Rhydian walk away from me with the intrigued pack trailing behind. Jana emerges from them and takes my hand. I think she understands, I don't need to say anything. Her red hair cascades over her shoulders, for the first time I _really_ look at her. Our eyes connect. We both know how it feels to be second choice.

**Last time I said I would do Shannon and Alrics point of views but I will do that next time I promise :P Thank you for all the lovely comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alrics P.O.V

A pack of six, outcasts (including myself) that I have trooped together is how I will get my vengeance. We have all tasted the bitterness of being discarded, pushed away and shamed. Our plan is simple, to regain control of my old pack, and after this, all of us shall have leadership once more. Kidnapping Bryn wasn't even part of the plan, but when I saw him, I knew if we took him we could lure the pack to us. My daughter Jana, she's also been corrupted by the humans, her pure soul has been twisted into believing _she_ is the one who must change her ways! I must reunite her with the thrill of the wild. Nothing beats running free in wolf form.

Five days we have held Bryn, and we've been slowly tracked by two of my old pack. I see them with eolas; several miles away they are making camp. Tomorrow they will find us and tomorrow we shall take back what is ours.

Maddy's P.O.V

It's been five days since Bryn went missing and three days ago Rhydian found us but he was confused to not see his brother Bryn. His mum, Ceri, has a new sparkle in her eyes, like a candle that has been lit on a dark night. It took the whole of our remaining pack to convince him and Ceri not to hunt down Bryn because we now know that Alric is his kidnapper.

Last night, when everyone was asleep, Rhydian crept into my room. He slipped under my duvet and lay down next to me. He put an arm around me, protecting me. We fell asleep that way, holding each other and not wanting to let go. I woke in the morning with him smiling at me. I smiled back and felt like I was one step closer to understanding what love is.

Today, Jana told me that she and Jake decided it was best not to become each other's alphas. With so much changing and with Bryn missing, they decided to put it on hold. I feel a distance forming between me and Jake; in the short week I was with the pack we had become very close. Now with Rhydian always by my side, Jake can't be. For now, the pack is concentrating on controlling the wolf inside because we have a special task for them, a trip into town to do some shopping. Mam and dad thought it would be great for them all to learn about the outside and to practise their new skills.

Toms P.O.V

For the past few days, Shannon and I have been planning like crazy. Everything has to be perfectly planned, practised and timed. What we have to do is simple; catch Dr Whitewood in the act. In the local museum, there are some new "wolfblood" bones that we sure as hell know she will want to get her hands on. Of course they aren't real, but she doesn't know this. All we have to do is inform the police and she will be arrested in the act of stealing them. Once she explains why she needs to see them, everyone will think she is crazy.

Bryns P.O.V

Foul smells and rotting meat is all I've smelt for five days, and rotting meat is all I have been given to eat. I have no choice; I must eat it or starve. Alric is keeping me chained to a tree by my wrist. I cannot go farther than a couple of meters before my wrist gets sore. None of Arics pack is allowed to speak to me; if they do he punishes us both. I feel more afraid as the hours go by. I want my pack to find me, i don't want to waste away like this. Several times I have used eolas to try and contact someone, but my mind seems to become too weak to focus. I can feel the difference in myself, the kind of tiredness one feels when they are becoming ill.

**Thank you for reading, please leave any comments! Next time, Jake makes a painful decision and Aric comes face to face with Jana's pack.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rhydians P.O.V

Meeting the new pack has been interesting, there is some new members from last time I was in the wild. This time things have been different, Emma and Daniel have been helping them to embrace the human side of themselves. They have taken to it very well, especially Alice, Jakes mother. She reminds me of my foster mother, very patient and caring. Alice also takes part in most of the cooking. I've only been with the pack for four days, but I can see the awkwardness between Jake and Maddy. Sometimes when we are sat at the dinner table he looks at her in a way that makes me feel uneasy, he looks at her with admiration and longing. Surely nothing would have happened between them while she was here, but just to put my mind to ease I will ask her after her morning run.

I wait in the living room for her that connects to the front hall. I can hear her as she opens the door, laughing and giggling. Another voice giggles with her. It's Jakes voice. Leaping off the sofa, I jog out the room into the hall silently. Jake and Maddy don't notice me as they take off their coats and hang them up. Jake tucks a piece of her hair behind her ears. She steps back, "Jake, I can't –. " She doesn't finish her sentence because he interrupts her, "I know you and Rhydian are together, I just can't help how I feel about you." He looks to floor, shifting awkwardly. "From the first day I met the pack, you were the one who helped me, I don't want to lose that Jake! You mean a lot to me. I'm sorry, but I'm with Rhydian, maybe things would have been different if he never found us, but that's not how it worked out." Jake nods, gives her a smile and starts to run up the stairs. I think she needs some space so I stroll back to the sofa and leave her to her own devices.

Left to my thoughts, I slip into a sort of meditation. I daze off dreamily, soaking in the peace and silence. A little whisper in the back of my mind grabs my attention like a growing mist. "_Rhydian_" I think I hear my name, but I slip deeper into the sleep. The deeper I get the louder the voice gets. "Rhydian, listen carefully. It's me Bryn. Alric has taken me, I am really ill brother, I can't hold on much longer. You need to help me; Alric has Tom and Oliver captive too now. Alric is planning something, he's going mad. You need to help us NOW." My eyes snap open, I wasn't dreaming at all. Bryn, Oliver and Tom need our help. I have to warn the others.

Emmas P.O.V

Just as I'm serving up lunch, Rhydian come bursting in looking flustered. Turning to face him I ask him what the matter is. "It's Bryn. I know where he is. Tom and Oliver found him but they are in trouble too. It's all Alrics fault. "He turns to run out the kitchen and then proceeds to call down the pack members to the hall one by one. Alice, Sam, Jana, Ceri, Maddy and Daniel file into the hall way. Only Jake is not here.

Jakes P.O.V

If the pack was still wild, I would challenge Rhydian. That's how wolves decide who deserves the female. Maddy is just so different to anyone I know it seems wrong to just give up on her. I know she felt mutual feelings for me, perhaps not as strong but definitely something. How can I sit back and watch Rhydian with her when he was the source of her pain. I have two choices, to confront Rhydian, or to care for Jana like Rhydian cares for Maddy. I could learn to love her I'm sure. I'm about to doze off to sleep when I hear Maddy calling me downstairs. I can't ignore her.

In the hall way, my mum stands next to me keeping her hand wrapped over mine. Rhydian explains his message from Bryn and tells us how he discovered how to communicate through eolas. If two wolfbloods are both searching the same place with eolas, their senses sort of connect and communication is made. This will come in good use when we storm the camp of Alrics pack. The pack is in full agreement that we travel all together, but if conflict occurs then the cubs (Jana, Maddy, Rhydian and i) should go into hiding to avoid getting hurt. The ideal outcome is for our pack to return safely with, Tom, Oliver and Bryn.

**(After one day of travelling to Alrics camp) **

Alics P.O.V

We can smell them already, the tame ones. My pack is lined up, crouching defensively as we watch the woods before us. Behind the three captive tames shuffle in their chains. They can sense the tension in the air even with their failing strength. A few moments pass and I can hear the echo of the advancing wolfbloods heartbeats; five heartbeats to be exact but no cubs with them. They must be hiding somewhere. My pack stands up together, anticipating the others coming into view. I can see them now, several meters away from us. Fear rolls off them in waves, but also courage.

"So, you want your pack again tame ones?" I enquire, already knowing their answer. Emma takes a step forward, her arms crossed. "Don't waste your breath Alric; you know why we have come. Give us back our pack and that will be the end of it. If you want a fight, then by all means you can have one, but we will have them back one way or another." She has so much courage, but that can change. My pack has been going over our strategy for the last few hours which is to attack in wolf form all of a sudden. Taking in a deep breath I yell, "This pack is mine!" Me and the other five transform into our wolf forms and charge forward, we can hear the tames shriek as they quickly catch on and transform too. Our hairy bodies collide and out teeth clash.

Maddy's P.O.V

We can hear them fighting, it makes our hearts race like the wing beats of a tiny bird. The four of us (Jana, Jake, Rhydian and I) are hiding in the trees, waiting. As soon as we hear Alice and my dad howl, we know it is time. Altogether we leap down from the trees and race through the woods to free Bryn and the others. We follow the clues that we pick up with our ears and noses to the place where they lay on the ground. It reminds me of a horror film, the sight is horrific. The three of them have dirty chains around their wrists, binding them to trees. We work as a team to free our friends, Jana takes the initiative like the natural leader she is and instructs us how to help. Rhydian leaps straight in to help Bryn, gnawing away at the chain with his strong wolf teeth. Jana and Jake get to work on Toms chains as I start on Oliver's. I try to be careful with him because he is bruised and bloodied. Bryn is in the worst condition. He can barely stand or even look at us. Before long they are all free and as we help them to a nearby cave for safety we can hear the on-going growls of our pack fighting with the wild ones.

Jakes P.O.V

Soon we are all settled down in the damp cave; leaves rustle beneath us as we lay down our injured friends. Rhydian doesn't take his eyes off of Bryn; we all know it has been a tough time for him and even Maddy gives him space. Like we agreed, I begin to use eolas to contact my mother. I quickly locate her and am met with the most painful yelp from my mum. She is in trouble! With my heightened senses I see Alric and another of his savage pack members pin her to the ground. She's bleeding badly from her front paw. Snapping out of eolas, I turn to the others "I've got to help my mother! She's really hurt, I will come back soon I promise." Maddy nods. My spine tingles, the sensation creeps upwards to the base of my skull, forcing me to look at what is behind me. I see a huge, snarling wolf; its jowls snapping as the she wolf advances towards us. "Jake, you can't go now, you have to help us defend our pack!" Jana screams at me. I look to the wolf, then back to the woods where I know my mother is in trouble. _What do I do…_

**Thankyou for reading! Some people thought it would be better if I wrote longer chapters so I hope this is good enough :) next time, Jake makes his choice and Shannon and Tom begin their own plan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Maddy's P.O.V

Jake hasn't been the same since we rescued our three pack members from Alric. Ceri, Bryn and Rhydian haven't been the same either, but there change has come about through union and love. Jakes change has come about through grief and mourning. He has sat in his room, quietly and thoughtfully for two days since the rescue. Tom, Jakes dad is also in mourning. Every member of the pack can remember that night for two reasons, we rescued our pack, but we lost Alice.

Jakes P.O.V

Through my bedroom window, I see the autumn leaves falling to the ground. A blanket of red and orange leaves create a blanket on the soggy earth. I can remember the soggy earth against my skin, the wind in my hair and the blood under my nails two nights ago. I am sleep deprived and my memories sometimes come back to me; they flood my mind in quick succession with images of broken bones and puddles of scarlet blood. It seems now.

After the she-wolf separated the seven of us from the rest of our pack, I had to decide to help protect Bryn, my dad and Oliver, or help my mum. I still feel the way my heart hammered in my chest and the desperate face of Jana pleading me to stay. So I did, I stayed and fought off the wolf with hideous consequences. I awoke later, face down in the mud, looking at a dead wolf in front of me. To of taken her life sickens me, but Alric killed my mum and that too sickens me.

Dad knocks on the door; he has brought me my dinner of roast chicken. Placing the steaming plate on my desk gently, he then takes two chairs and sets them in front of the desk. "Sit with me and eat son," he says gently. We eat together, not really speaking much, but he is with me and that is all that matters. His presence alone gives me the strength to carry on living.

Rhydians P.O.V

It's about ten o'clock after dinner time and everyone has wondered off to their bedrooms for the night. Maddy and I cuddle on the sofa, watching TV, she snuggles into my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her. After the events a few nights ago, our pack has been keeping quiet. We had of course scared Arics pack off, they scattered like leaves in the wind after we showed them who was boss. So for now, we are resting and healing Bryn, Tom and Oliver. We all need to stay together as a strong pack, no fighting and no rivalry because being a family is what we all need. We have all experienced loneliness at some point in our lives and we know the way forward is together.

On the TV, we are watching a program about wild animals; bears, panthers and wolves. As it shows details about the wolf pack that protects the weak, it reminds me how we cubs protected Bryn and the others when the she-wolf attacked. Jake and I fought her together in a battle of strength. With no time to transform before she pounced on us, we had to struggle to keep her from pinning us to the ground. Once we had gained the upper hand, Jake dealt the killing blow.

Maddy's eyes begin to flicker and close and her head slides off my shoulder. She snaps her head up as it slips and looks up at me. She kisses me gently, taking me by surprise. We giggle together and make our way upstairs to go to sleep. Like the other nights, we rest in the same bed, just lying together and looking into each other's eyes.

**Sorry this has taken me time to post, i have been very busy with college and horse riding. Anyway, enjoy and next time will be a longer chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shannon's P.O.V

Waiting in the shadows of the museums display cabinets, Tom and I slow our rapid breathing. We watch the tall glass cabinet, displaying the "strange unidentifiable, wolf-like bones". We were lucky that Tom had connections with the museum's director. All we had to do is convince him of our extraordinary find and he snatched up the bones like there was no tomorrow! Once we had placed posters of the bones exhibition outside Burney's, we sipped on a hot chocolate until Dr Whitewood appeared in her usual spying spot.

It's about 9pm, the museum shut an hour ago. She should be here soon, all we have to do is wait. In my hand I hold my camera; it points towards the cabinet. All of a sudden, a blinding light shines through the window and leaks through the venetian blinds. Bars of light and shadow are cast upon the cream wall behind us. A car engine shudders to silence. Tom's eyes catch mine. "She's here Shan." He whispers. Excited, we both listen as she picks the locks on the doors. Heels click along the corridor behind the door to the room we hide in. My heart races. Before long the door swings open and from our hiding place, we see her in her clean white coat. Her hair is tied in a perfect knot atop her head, and a pair of glasses perch on her nose. As she moves across the floor, her eyes dart about. She is like a scared mouse. In front of the glass stand of bones, she places a large bag, her gloved hands reach for the cabinet handle, but the doors won't open. She needs a key. Without a moment of hesitation, she pulls a crow bar from the folds of her coat and swings it with ferocious strength at the glass. I pull Tom and I to our feet and snap several pictures as she pulls a bone from out of the glass. She turns to face us with a look of shock and utter fury on her face. "Shit." She screeches, and legs it out the door.

Rhydians P.O.V

After breakfast, Maddy's mother announces she wants to hold a pack meeting. The weakest pack members have almost all healed up. It's been exactly one week since the encounter with Arics pack.

Maddy groans with tiredness as her mum makes her speech about the importance of staying together and helping one another. She goes on to explain how we are still vulnerable and wants us to move to the edge of a small town. Everyone looks at each other excitedly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Pack your bags!" Emma exclaims. Maddy lets out a low growl under her breath. She grabs mine and Jakes hands as the pack scatter from the table and run to their rooms. She gestures to Jana to follow us too. Jana glances at Emma and Daniel to see if they are watching and then grins as she joins us. In the living room, we sit in a tight square. Jake glares at the floor; he's still not the same. Maddy clears her throat, "I don't want to move again guys, I want to move back home. To Stoneybridge." Jana gasps quietly. I speak up angrily, "Mads, you can't do that; you will put everyone you love at risk!" She stares at me, obviously hurt I don't agree with her. Jake lifts his head slowly, "I agree with you Maddy, I think it's a nice place from the things you've told me. We need a fresh start." They smile at each other and I feel my face heating up. "We could go, just us four and stay in your old house Maddy?" Jana suggests. Maddy's face lights up with a smile as she embraces Jana in a hug. "We should leave tonight! I can't wait guys!" She runs out the room before I can stop her to speak. "Well, I guess my say doesn't count," another sarcastic comments slips from my mouth.

**Thanks for reading guys :) please leave any suggestions. Next time, The four cubs run away to stoneybridge and Rhydian and Maddy share a special moment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jana's P.O.V

The adults are pondering over a map that is spread across the large wooden table. As the days have ticked by, it seems Emma has taken over the role as pack leader, I don't mind. She is good at what she does. Right now she is deciding which village we should move to. Carefully, they take into consideration the surrounding areas, village population and amount of farmers. Farmers are notorious for shooting wolfbloods they mistake for a fox who is hungry for sheep.

Jake shakes his head with boredom, perhaps to wake himself up. His black curls bounce over his eyes and he scoops them away with a hand. He smiles at me with sleepy eyes and leaves the table to join Rhydian and Maddy in their bedroom. Excitedly, I remember that tonight we will be escaping to Stoneybridge. I motion to him with a finger and mouth 'one minute'. As he leaves I stand next to Emma; she scowls at the map. "Here is a good spot." I point to a little hamlet. "See, it has about three streets and a couple manors on the outskirts. Only one farm. You should check for any houses for sale online, also begin planning a route to travel and any rest stops for us on the way." Emma looks clearly pleased, Daniel on the other hand looks shocked how a fifteen year old has better leadership skills than him.

Maddy P.O.V

Jake walks into my room, intruding in the middle of me and Rhydian kissing. He stops walking, doesn't speak and then just laughs. I'm so shocked, I expected him to at least be a little bit embarrassed to angry. I think his emotions are running wild, since his mother only passed three days ago. The day after, we held a day of remembrance for her; I won't forget how Jake clung onto my hand as he cried relentlessly.

Jake starts to sit on the edge of my desk; Rhydian and I sit cross legged on the bed. A couple of awkward seconds pass by as my mind races for something to say. Just as I am about to say something utterly stupid, Jana walks in and breaks the tension. Across her shoulders is slung a large hiking rucksack. Walking over to Jake, she tenderly takes his hand. He stands. "I know you are hurting inside, we all are, but your hurt is much deeper. If you want to stay with the adults I will understand. It's okay to come with us too. Alric is going to be regrouping his forces and we need to warn Tom and Shannon before finding the adults again. Are you in or out?" His eyes look into hers, returning the tenderness with which she holds his hands with. "In". He says fiercely. They leave my room together to pack his essentials.

Once again, Rhydian and I are alone together. Looking at me curiously, he lies down and pulls me to lie next to him. As he kisses my forehead, his hand holds my waist. He pulls in a raggedy breath, "Mads, I've been with you almost two weeks now. My foster parents will be expecting me home. I wanted you to know, when we reach Stoneybridge, I won't be leaving it again. I have to stay and defend Tom and Shan if anything happens." I know he's right, but it shouldn't have to be like this. There have been far too many goodbyes spoken. "I'll stay with you?" I offer helplessly. I feel him shaking his head. As he starts to speak again, I silence him with a kiss, and this time we aren't interrupted.

**Thankyou to everyone for leaving such nice comments! I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be a longer one, so keep watching this space :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jakes P.O.V

Taking the lead, I race in front of the Rhydian, Maddy and Jana. The strong winds carries new smells to my nose; a mixture of sweet chocolate and wood smoke. On the grass plane we are racing upon, several rabbits scatter away from their grazing patch. With the wind rustling our fur, we feel the freedom of a pack. Wolf form gives us the heightened senses that makes our bodies tingle with excitement. This is the wild within.

Toms P.O.V

From down in the empty village square, the hillside that we said goodbye to Maddie on is framed with autumn trees. Shan snaps some pictures as the leaves flutter to the floor. Sliding closer to me on the bench, she hands me the camera and I press a button to show me the pictures she just took. The pixelated image appears. Under the familiar trees, an unfamiliar rock sits there. Using the slider, I zoom in. It's not a rock; far from it. It's a wolf. "Shan, look at the hill. Quick." Her eyelashes flicker as she peers at the hill. "OMG, Tom!" She screams with happiness. Three wolves pull up alongside the first. In unison they transform to their human selves.

Up on the hill, with tears streaming down our face, we embrace Maddie and Rhydian. Jana stands to the side with another boy, I see Shan shaking hands with him with a grin and I hold onto Maddie. With an amused look on her face, Jana introduces us to the boy, Jake.

We lead them down into the village, then follow he country path to Maddy's old house. Along the way, we tell Maddy, Rhydian, Jana and Jake about how we undermined Dr Whitewood and how she has recently been arrested for breaking and entering. The two of them are ecstatic. "This means we could come home," Maddy exclaims, "This changes everything."

**Sorry this is so short, I've been really busy with school since my GCSE exams are coming up!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chaper 12

Emmas P.O.V

The packed bags sit at my feet near the front door. All of us have packed lightly; all of us except the cubs. We canUnfortunately, there is no sign of the cubs within the mansions garden. We have checked the outhouse and also tried to scent them down, but the recent rainfall has washed the scents away. Bryn is still searching for them with eolas in his bedroom. If we don

**Maddieve been gone two weeks. The dining room table reminded me of hog roasts with Rhydian. The pictures of me, Shan and Tom, remind me of our early years in photography club. My eyes sting with the distant memories. **

**As the afternoon dissolves into the black of night, Rhydian returns back to mine from his trip to his foster parents. As I open the door I say, Shan, Tom, Jana and Jake glance at him from the table with their hands wrapped around mugs of steaming tea. Rhydian and I join them. I slide a mug over to Rhydian. I smile, pleased that they werens an awkward silence as me and Rhydian lock eyes. Tom clears his throat. Shan giggles and retrieves a DVD from her bag. **

**A smile creeps at the corner of my lips, ll get some popcorn and lemonade!**Whats a movie night?You guys have never seen film? We need to show you!t imagine what it would be like to lose my mother, I just hope he doesns P.O.V

From the six of my pack, four of us remain. The nights begin to get colder as autumn threatens to freeze into winter, my pack have been fortunate to find one deer which we have managed to ration. I wish we could change the past. I miss my old pack, especially Jana. I miss her smile and her bright hair.

Sorry for the lack of updates! Next time we will find out more from Jakes point of view.


End file.
